Persona Interesante
by Secret Alice
Summary: QUEEE? SHIZUO TIENE UNA HERMANA! Asi es, su nombre es Heiwajima Rina, una chica de 16 un tanto rara que ni siquiera Izaya puede predecir lo que hara. Izaya decidira fastidiar a Shizuo con su hermana haciendola su novia pero no todo saldra como lo planeado. IZAYAxOCC y un poco de KidaxOCC. Ratting de M por contenido no apto para menores. Denle una oportunidad al fic onegai!
1. Capitulo 1

**Yo: Hola a todos! Los que no me conozcan soy Alice.**

**Etsuko: A nadie le importa eso.**

**Yo: No seas mala Etsuko! Como sea, les traigo un fic nuevo esta vez de Durarara!**

**Etsuko: Ve al punto.**

**Yo: Estoy en eso, tal vez me tarde en subir mas capítulos porque me castigaron así que por ahora disfruten de el primer capitulo del fic: Persona interesante. Y perdonen si me salgo de personaje con los de Durarara, aun soy muy nueva en esto. Etsuko, haz lo tuyo.**

**Etsuko: "Durarara!" no le pertenece a Alice y este fi no se hace con ningún fin de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento de los lectores, sin embargo Alice tiene todos los derechos reservados del occ.**

***.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Ikebukuro. Tanto los dollars como los pañuelos amarillos estaban en todas partes. El trio de Mikado, Kida y Anri comían en el restaurant de sushi ruso y Simon estaba afuera del restaurante como siempre repartiendo cupones. Walker y Erika hablaban del nuevo manga que acababan de comprar y Celty entregaba un paquete en su moto negra. Todo esto era normal para Izaya quien monitoreaba la ciudad caminando con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su típica chaqueta negra con pelaje en la capucha.

En eso vio a una chica de cabellos rubios, unos ojos con una mezcla de café, gris y verde oliva que se hicieron familiares y un vestuario algo diferente a lo usual. La chica llevaba puesto una blusa de manga larga blanca con un corsé gris fuerte muy extravagante con lazos negros, una mini faldita rosa pastel con lazos del mismo color, medias negras y unas botas beige que le llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas. Lo que mas le llamaba la atención fueron unas gafas de sol idénticas a las de Shizuo. Se río de si mismo por pensar en eso, ¿como seria posible que una chica tuviera puestas las gafas de Shizuo? En eso vio que la chica estaba rodeada de chicos de los pañuelos amarillos. Los chicos tenían navajas, él se limito a ver que ocurría ya que la chica se veía muy tranquila.

"Veamos que hará esta chica" Dijo para si mismo mientras reía silenciosamente.

-De seguro esta muerta del miedo por dentro.- pensó mientras observaba lo que sucedería en su mente viendo como se asustaba la chica.

"Oye linda, vas a venir con nosotros quieras o no, es tu culpa por ser tan linda."

Y en efecto la chica era muy linda, esos dos chongos altos con lazos negros junto con su apariencia hipnotizaba a cualquiera, no solo eso, también tenía un busto de un muy buen tamaño, cosa que no se ve muy seguido en Japón.

"Si mi hermano se entera de que ustedes me están molestando, se enojara mucho. Mejor no se me acerquen, por su bien, déjenme en paz." Les dijo la chica de manera muy pacifica pero a la vez llena de preocupación por aquellos hombres.

Este gesto sorprendió mucho a Izaya, estaba perplejo que alguien no hiciera las cosas como el creía que las harían.

-¿Hermano?-pensó.

"Que linda, aunque dudo que tu hermano pueda hacer algo."

En eso se escucho como un poste era arrancado del concreto. La chica sonrió de lado burlonamente.

"Parece que ya llego."

Izaya vio a Shizuo sosteniendo un poste con una mano, sin sus lentes puestos.

"¿Que le están haciendo a mi hermanita?"

Izaya cada vez se sorprendía mas. En verdad esta chica era interesante.

"¿E-él es tu hermano?" Dijeron los chicos asustados.

"Jeje si" dijo mientras abrazaba al hombre. "por eso les dije."

"L-lo sentimos!" dijeron los chicos mientras huían tan pronto como podían.

"Siempre asustas a los chicos que se me acercan" Dijo la chica mientras reía.

Izaya vio a Shizuo sonriendo levemente y se sorprendió al notar que él también estaba sonriendo. Seguramente tenía que ver con la chica.

En eso Shizuo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Izaya y lo volteo a ver.

"IZAYA!" Grito mientras le lanzaba el poste que sostenía.

Izaya se rio y lo esquivo fácilmente.

"Shizu-chan, no me dijiste que tenias una hermana, que malo!" Le dijo el pelinegro con aquella vocecita que volvía loco a Shizuo.

"Urusai! Te matare!"

La chica comenzó a reírse fuertemente, tanto que comenzó a llorar de la risa.

"Si que se llevan muy bien." Dijo la chica mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

La chica se le acerco a Izaya como si nada a pesar de que este ya había sacado una de sus tantas navajas.

"Así que tu eres Izaya eh? Es un gusto conocerte al fin. Soy Heiwajima Rina, la hermanita de Shizuo."

Izaya sonrió de lado mientras tomaba por sorpresa a la chica tomándola por la cintura mientras le ponía la navaja en el cuello haciendo que ella estuviera viendo hacia Shizuo.

"Maldito, te arrepentirás por eso."

Izaya sonría cada vez mas divertido con la situación.

-Ahora linda, pídele ayuda a tu hermano.- Pensó Izaya.

"Que grosero, cuando te dicen es un gusto conocerte de dice el gusto es mío." le dijo la chica mientras se zafaba de su agarre fácilmente y le tiraba una patada voladora baja en el estomago.

Esto le saco el aire a Izaya y la chica aprovecho esto para quitarle la navaja y se le quedo viendo al arma con fascinación como si fuera un objeto lujoso.

Shizuo soltó una pequeña risita burlona.

Izaya solo la miro con sorpresa, que había en esta chica que no lograba entender.

"Oh gomenasai! Me deje llevar. ¿Te lastime? En verdad lo siento, solo fueron reflejos."

"No es necesario que te disculpes con alguien que te apunta una navaja Rina."

Izaya no estaba satisfecho, quería ver a aquella chica enojada, tenía un plan, y si no funcionaba por lo menos haría enojar a Shizuo.

"Eso dolió Rina-chan!" Dijo con su vocecita mientras se le acercaba rápidamente y le robaba a la chica su primer beso. "Ahora estamos a mano." Dijo ya con su voz normal.

La chica solo se le quedo viendo atónita. No estaba ni molesta ni sonrojada, nada, solo una cara con curiosidad se reflejaba en ella.

"IZAYA! Ahora si te matare!". Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba una pobre maquina de refrescos y se la lanzaba al pelinegro, quien se encontraba riendo en el piso como loco. Estaba a punto de esquivarlo cuando algo se le adelanto y golpeo la maquina perforándola y haciendo que rebotara.

"Oniichan! No es bueno matar gente!" Le dijo la chica al rubio mientras se quitaba el polvo invisible de su ropa.

"Hai, hai. Tienes suerte de que mi hermana haya parado la maquina Izaya." Le dijo al pelinegro.

"¿Ella lo paro?" pregunto incrédulamente.

"Oye! Claro que lo detuve yo! Ahora me tienes que pagar el favor." Dijo la chica mientras sonreía de manera picarona mientras besaba al pelinegro como una experta. El pelinegro estaba demasiado sorprendido. "Ahora estamos a mano." Dijo la chica arremedando a Izaya mientras se reía de la cara sorprendida de Izaya.

"R-Rina! ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?" Le pregunto indignado su hermano.

"Es divertido!" Dijo la chica energéticamente mientras ponía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•  
**POV. Rina**

Jeje, que divertida es la gente por aquí, creo que me quedare aquí por un tiempo.

*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•.*.•

**Yo: Bueno, este es mi segundo fic así que no sean muy duros conmigo, dejen reviews onegai! fans del shizaya no me odien por escribir esto.**


	2. Jeje

Waah! Perdon por no actualizar aun, todavia tengo el castigo y no puedo escribir mucho en word Dx pero les ceria mostrar este video watch?feature=player_embedded&v=c5f6vEudXgs diganme que opinan de la voz, (no tiene ni sonidos ni imagenes gomene) or favor diganme lo que opinan en los comentarios y si no tienen cuenta diganmelo por review onegai :D


	3. Capitulo 2

**Yo: Bueno, perdón por la tardanza! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo**

**Etsuko: Tardaste demasiado**

**Yo: Gomene, me acaban de quitar el castigo ayer**

**Rina: Genial! Ya subirás capitulo?**

**Yo: Si! Rina es la única que es buena conmigo (llorando)**

**Etsuko: No seas una bebe, Rina tu da el disclaimer**

**Rina: Hai! "Durarara!" no le pertenece a Alice y este fic no se hace con fines de lucro, el occ (osea yo) si le pertenece a Alice.**

* * *

Todo el camino al apartamento nuevo de Rina fue llenado por los regaños de su hermano. La chica se veía fastidiada con lo mismo. A ella le había parecido muy gracioso que le arrebataran su primer beso, mas porque se lo robo el enemigo mortal de su hermano. Ni siquiera su mejor amiga Miku se ponía así cuando discutía de parejas de animes.

-Extraño a Miku.- Penso la chica mientras su hermano la seguía sermoneando. -Hace mucho que no hablo con Miku, ya quiero verla.-

Su mejor amiga era una linda chica de cabello café casi negro, con unos lindos ojos dorados cuyo carácter podría llegar a ser comparado con el de una persona que se escapo de un manicomio. Sus padres eran otakus igual que ella y le pusieron el nombre de Miku en honor a Miku Hatsune. Las dos eran muy buenas amigas desde hace mucho y a ella le encantaba su forma de ser.

"¿Lo entiendes Rina?"

"Si! Por Dios oniichan, solo fue un beso inocente, no es como si me hubiera violado a algo así." Dijo la chica riendo.

"No te han dicho que eres demasiado alivianada?"

"El problema es que tu eres demasiado enojon, Shizu-chan!" Dijo la chica imitando el tonito de Izaya.

"No empieces tu también Rina." Dijo el rubio con una venita saltada en la frente.

"Que malo, Shizu-chan!" Dijo la chica ignorando a su hermano. "Ese tipo es muy gracioso." Dijo mientras reía fuertemente dejando de imitar ese tonito del pelinegro.

El rubio sonrió levemente y soltó una pequeña risa.

En eso el rubio se detuvo al ver que según la dirección habían llegado a su destino.

"¿Estas segura que es aquí Rina?" Le pregunto esperando que se hayan equivocado de dirección.

"Si, aquí es." Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Estaban frente a un enorme edificio, Shizuo odiaba ese edificio. No que odiara el edificio en si, pero con solo haber visto a Izaya entrar ahí una vez fue suficiente para odiar el lugar.

"Tu amigo vive aquí, ¿cierto? Se nota con la cara que pusiste." Agrego la chica al ver la cara de su hermano.

"Quien sabe." Le dijo un poco irritado.

La chica solo se rio y ya. Sin darse cuenta de que Izaya los estaba viendo a ambos desde su ventana.

"Esto será divertido." Se dijo a si mismo.

"Izaya, no sé que estas tramando pero no me vayas a incluir en tus juegos." Le dijo la mujer con su típica bata de laboratorio.

"Hai."

En eso se oyeron las voces de Rina y Shizuo discutiendo.

"No seas un bebe oniichan!"

"Urusai, si veo a ese idiota lo matare."

"Vamos, por lo menos dejame ir a mi."

"Ni de loco te dejo ir sola con ese idiota." Dijo sin darse cuenta que la chica ya estaba tocando a la puerta.

"Muy tarde." Dijo la chica tratando de evitar reírse.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta rápidamente, metió a la chica y volvió a cerrar la puerta con candado.

"IZAYA! Si le haces algo te mato!" Le grito el rubio desde afuera.

"No te prometo nada Shizu-chan." Le dijo con esa vocecita de nuevo.

La chica solo se río.

"Así que vives aquí ahora Rina-chan." Le dijo el pelinegro con su voz normal.

"Hai." Le dijo la chica mientras se acostaba en un sillón negro como si estuviera en su casa.

El solo se río.

"Como es que tu sabias de mi? Dijiste que era un gusto conocerme al fin."

"Una vez estaba hablando por teléfono con mi oniichan y en eso se escucho como gritaba tu nombre mientras lanzaba algo, pensé que seria genial conocer al chico que ha hecho enojar a mi hermano sin salir con una lección."

"Que extraña eres." Dijo mientras reía.

Ella se rio un poco también.

"No te quedas atrás Izaya-chan." Dijo arremedando su tonito.

El chico río un poco.

"Supongo que es cierto." Dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón de cuero negro individual.

"Nee, te interesaría ir a una fiesta de disfraces?"

"Tal ves, estará tu hermano?"

"Sip!"

"Supongo que iré. ¿Donde será?"

"En mi departamento, esta arriba del tuyo." Dijo mientras se paraba y se dirijo a la puerta. "Tengo que ir a desempacar, bye bye!" Le dice energéticamente.

Al llegar al apartamento saco su celular negro y marco rápidamente el teléfono de su amiga Miku.

"Miku, soy yo, te interesaría venir aquí a Ikebukuro a una fiesta de disfraces?"

"Oh, hola Rina-chan, claro que me encantaría! Asegúrate de invitar a toda la gente posible!"

La chica colgó y noto un mensaje nuevo en su buzón, lo abrió y leyó algo muy extraño:

"Nee, te interesaría ser una dollar? Aquí esta tu usuario y tu contraseña, entra cuando quieras."

* * *

**Yo: Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, tratare de subir el próximo capi antes de Halloween. Dejen reviews onegai!**


End file.
